Bad Habits
by YJ Steam
Summary: Sportsmaster discovers Red Arrow's relationship with Cheshire. The consequences are not what Roy expects. In fact, they're truly electrifying. Sportsmaster/Red Arrow


**Serious heads-up, guys. Obscenity + Profanity = Not For Little Kids. This ****_is_**** rated M. Remember I warned you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did, it wouldn't be cancelled, now would it? ;)**

* * *

Roy climbed through the window and winced. His leg still stung from that battle. Stupid gangsters.

"Hey Jade," He called through the darkness. "I'm back."

A match lit up the room, illuminating the surface of . . . a hockey mask?

_Sportsmaster._

Lightning fast, Roy snatched an arrow from his quiver, and knocked it to his bow. "WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!" He demanded. "WHERE'S JADE?!"

Sportsmaster slouched back against the frame of the bed, arm slung over one knee. He spoke in that husky voice of his. "Little Girl's 'grounded.' Really _is_ her fault for sleeping with the enemy."

Roy gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the bow. _Asshole_. He should've realized Jade's father would find out. It was only a matter of time till _this_ happened. "What did you do to her?"

"Not your business, _Broken Arrow_." He purred out the last two words, knowing full well what they would do once they registered.

His vision went dark.

When Roy came to, he was sprawled out on his stomach against the mattress of his bed. He groaned and shifted. That's when he realized his arms and legs were

tied down. And that all he felt was his bare skin pressed to the sheets. Roy was completely naked.

"What the hell?" He cursed, yanking at the ropes, but it was hopeless, they were fastened expertly and tightly. No escape.

"Don't strain yourself, bastard." The Crusher's voice came from beside him. "You aren't going anywhere."

"What _is_ this?!" Roy spat.

"Thought you might want that _thrill_ you came here for." Sportsmaster hissed.

Roy whipped his head around. His heart almost stopped.

_No._

_NO._

The Crusher stood there with his toned arms folded, his mask was gone, revealing the deadly smile on his stone features. But that wasn't what made him want to scream and tear at his restraints. Sportsmaster was totally bare. Stripped. Exposed. Revealing his unbelievably muscled body for all the world to see.

There was no question about it now. Roy was going to be raped.

He tore his stunned gaze from the assassin's strained erection—seemingly twitching for action—and focused on his head. He swallowed hard. "Strange, Sportsmaster . . . never took you for the homoerotic type."

The Crusher let out a deep throated laugh. "There are a lot of things people don't know about me." He sneered. "For one . . . I like to experience the kicks of gay sex."

"Fascinating," Roy snarled. "So what, you plan to use me as your little toy?"

Sportsmaster's dark eyes were hungry. "That just about sums it up, bastard."

His hand reached out and slammed Roy's head into the mattress. It took all his willpower not to scream in rage.

The bed's springs creaked as the Crusher swung his massive form over the edge. Roy tensed up, waiting for the pain to slice through him like a knife. But it didn't come . . . not yet.

Sportsmaster's face pressed into his neck, breaths ragged, mouth steaming. Calloused fingers traced their way up his calf . . . over the cheek of his ass . . . through the blades of his shoulders.

Roy forced back the gasp threatening to rip from his throat when Sportsmaster slid his lips down his back.

_Oh . . . my . . . god,_ he thought.

It felt amazing. Roy tried to prevent it, but soon his own cock was as hard as rock, compressing almost painfully against the sheets. Then the irrational thoughts came flying through his head.

_Fuck me. Rape me. Hard. Harder than you've ever thought possible. DO IT, DAMMIT, DO IT!_

The Crusher's hands closed around Roy's arms. He was crouched over him, exhaling deeply into his body as he kissed and sucked and gnawed at the skin of his neck, his shoulders, his back. Hell, even his ass. Before Roy knew it, he was gasping. Heat threatened to overcome him. His fists gripped the mattress like a vice. He was trembling from the spasms of pleasure spiraling through him.

_Oh, god_ . . . he might cum before it even started.

A trickle of blood streamed down from his leg where the Crusher had bitten too hard. Roy tried his hardest not to moan.

Sportsmaster's hands left his arms. They slapped down on both sides of his ass and spread them as far as they would go. Then something wet and hot slithered inside him.

Roy snapped his head back, eyes widening. A growl of bliss escaped his lips.

Sportsmaster didn't stop. His tongue churned through him, exploring every crack and chisel in an inch's reach.

He was relieved that he'd had the time to shower and clean out his ass before going out. At least something went well today.

Roy had to clamp his teeth down on the fabric of his bed to keep from crying out again. His throbbing dick strained against his weight. Sweat poured down his face. His limbs shook, threatening to fall apart. He thought he would lose it right then and there when the damp wonder retreated back to its hole. Although he was relieved, he still couldn't prevent the grunt of disappointment that tore from his mouth when it left him.

Roy silently cursed himself. How the hell did he get into this mess?

The Crusher hacked a gob of spit over the side of the bed. "Enjoying this, huh bastard?" There was a hint of lust in his voice. Why the fuck did that turn him on? "Believe me, I'd rather get kicked from the Light than lick the shit from your ass any day. But as it happens, it gives _me_ better access."

"Go . . . to _hell_." He managed to gasp.

Sportsmaster made his raspy laugh again. "Think you can fool me, bastard? It's not working." He barked.

_Bastard . . ._

Was there ever a time in his life when he relished that word?

_Stop it. You have to _stop _this._ He told himself.

"Fuck . . . _off_." Roy snapped.

Sportsmaster grabbed a handful of his hair and smashed his face deep into the bed. "Beg," He hissed, pressing his mouth to his ear. "If you wanna be fucked senseless—and I _know_ you do—_BEG, BASTARD!_"

Roy gave in. There was nothing more he could do. "Fuck me," He muttered.

"_WHAT WAS THAT?!"_ The Crusher roared.

"_FUCK ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_ Roy screamed. "_FUCK ME!"_

"Didn't have to shout, bastard." Sportsmaster murmured, grinding his teeth on his earlobe, letting loose a stream of blood. "Thought I'd let you know . . . when Huntress and I had our first fuck . . . I nearly killed her from all that pounding."

Not a good sign. But for some reason, he was enjoying this.

The Crusher's fingers curled around his shoulders. Roy tensed his body, trembling. Hard, thick, and burning hotness plunged into his ass. A deep rumble came from Sportsmaster's throat. The first sound he'd made since he'd started this thing.

"_HNNGH!"_ Roy couldn't help but cry out.

_Oh god . . . it's huge._

Sportsmaster gritted his teeth, pulled up, and heaved back in. He growled between thrusts. "Damnit you're . . . _ungh_ . . . tight. Never been raped before, bastard?"

"This is my . . . _first time_ . . . asshole." Roy panted, meeting each of his stabs with a groan.

The Crusher quickened his pace, pushing deeper into him, balls slapping against him. It was getting harder to hold back the shout lodged in his vocal chords. The snarl emitting from Sportsmaster grew louder by the second. A thick layer of sweat completely covered Roy. His knuckles turned white from his death-grip on the sheets.

"FUCK! FUCK! _FUCK!_" Roy screamed. He couldn't take much more.

That's when Sportsmaster hit climax. He roared like an animal and ground into him one last time, pouring his steaming package out in one big round. Then he collapsed, breathing heavily, onto Roy.

"Oh my god." Roy murmured. "Oh my _god_."

"Best fuck I've had in years." Sportsmaster hissed into his neck.

Roy was thought he was going to cum when the door to his room flung open. "Thought you could detain _me_, Dad? You can't hold a feline for too long, you know." The sudden light outlined a lithe figure in a green kimono.

_Cheshire._

The swords gripped in her hands clattered to the floor. Her eyes must've adjusted to the darkness. She saw them. Roy's gut twisted horribly. What the hell had he done? Well, it wasn't him exactly . . . it was Sportsmaster. But that didn't mean he hadn't savored it . . . just a little.

Cheshire broke from her stunned silence. She lunged for them, flipping through the air. But Sportsmaster was ready for her. He tore himself away from Roy and whipped out a leg, slamming her into the wall.

"You try, Little Girl. But you never win with me." The Crusher knelt casually on the bed, as if another attack couldn't possible faze him.

Cheshire grunted and got to her knees, holding her side. "_Monster,"_ She snapped. "I told you to stay away from him. You and your ugly cravings."

"Can't blame me," Sportsmaster cocked his head. "The Light doesn't give me much in terms of sex. It's hard to resist the hormones. And I _know_ you know what I mean, Little Girl."

"_Get out,"_ Cheshire nearly screamed. "Get out before I throw you into the street with all your naked _glory_."

Sportsmaster laughed. "I'm done anyway." He sprang off the mattress and landed swiftly on the floor. "Have fun with what's left of him."

He slung a bag over his shoulder—probably holding his clothes and armor—and disappeared out the window.

Cheshire hurried forward and sliced the ropes from Roy's arms and legs, freeing him from containment.

"Dad's a bit . . . deranged . . . about . . . you know." She muttered.

"Yeah, I noticed." Roy winced, rolling onto his back. Warm liquid leaked out of him, making his stomach lurch. "Help me into the bathroom. I need to get this crap out of my ass."

As Jade pulled him to his feet, he glanced subconsciously to the window. To his shock, Sportsmaster stood on the roof of the opposite building, still nude and _very_ hard. His taunting expression was clear: _We're doing this again._ Then he backed off and snuck away.

Roy would be lying to say he didn't look forward to it. But next time, _he_ was going topside. What he wouldn't do to release a load into _his_ ass.

The perfect comeback.

* * *

**Ok, really, I'm not gay. Love Roy and Jade. Definitely love Spitfire. Just kinda obsessed/fascinated with gay pairings and . . . activities(I know, sounds weird :P). This pretty much just popped into my head and I had to get it out. Plus, Sportsmaster and Red Arrow aren't technically gay in this fic, either. They just want sex. Only this time, it's a different kind than they normally get. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**

**~YJ Steam**


End file.
